


Lose Control

by Tiggerbang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gunplay, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerbang/pseuds/Tiggerbang
Summary: Both of you accidentally discovered a new kink and you are determined to see how long it takes for him to snap.





	Lose Control

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have forgotten the password and finally retrieved it. This idea came to me after having a line roleplay convo so I thought I shall come in here with a bang~ Joonmyun in suits are my weakness, or should I say, him in general?

This is just another schedule that you decide to tag along. That’s what you thought. Exo is filming an advertisement, a commercial where they are acting as spies. All of them are wearing form-fitting suits that look great on them, and you make sure to praise each and every them as they walk past you. You make sure to peck your boyfriend’s lips, whispering a soft “It’s illegal to look so hot.” To Joonmyun as he chuckles in reply, raising an eyebrow teasingly. Joonmyun has always make sure to invite you to his schedules, wanting you to see and experience a part of his life. You have always been curious about everything, that was how you met him in the first place, working as an intern at the music broadcasting station. You talk to the others as they get their hair and makeup done, some falling asleep while waiting. The atmosphere is relaxed, some of the members joking around while you hold Joonmyun’s hand.

You were impressed by all the props and outfits, trying to take in everything you see. You like watching spy movies so to see the set excites you. Joonmyun watches with a fond smile as you skip around, watching with curious eyes to everything going on. After asking for permission, you pick up the props carefully, examining the details and marveling at how real it looks. Holding the gun in your hands, you weigh the object in your hands, amazed at how real it is. Clicking the barrel, you make an exclamation at the sound it makes. “This is so real!” you call over at Joonmyun who was playing his phone, aiming the gun at him playfully as he turns.

He is about to smile and reply, but his lips go dry at the sight. His eyes widen, a blush evident on his cheeks as his heart rate speeds up. Your attention is no longer on him, hands gliding across the various type of weapons as Baekhyun and Jongdae joins you, play fighting each other. You are too busy laughing at their antics to notice Joonmyun’s behavior. 

Joonmyun have never thought he will be turned on at the mere sight of his lover holding a gun. He never expected it, since it’s not every day you get to hold a gun. But he can feel his pants getting unbearably hard, thoughts running wild as he coughs. His eyes turn dark and intense, staring at you until someone called his name. You catch him gulping with one last look at you, thinking if you have imagined the look in his eyes. He stands up abruptly, going to the restroom to settle his ‘problem’   
That’s when you know it was not your imagination. You smirk to yourself as a plan forms in your head.

“Joonmyun, can you help me out?”  
Your boyfriend rolls his eyes at the attempt, bracing himself for what is to come. What he didn’t expect is that youre in a form fitting tank top, in the tiniest short he has seen you wear. You’re holding onto a gun garter, frowning at the object in confusion. Your outfit leaves nothing much to the imagination, and your ass is barely concealed, making him grip the chair tighter.

“Can you help me wear this?” you offer the garter to him, and he find himself stuttering “W-why are you dressed like that?” you smile at him innocently, pointing at the set excitedly.   
“The director changed the plot. He wants you guys to fight some bad guys. I’m going to be a villain!” he looks from you to the set dumbly, taking the garter and leaning down to help you attach It to your thigh without a word. He fails to notice your triumphant grin, your eyes shining playfully at rendering him speechless. His hands stay on your thigh longer than necessary, fiddling with the garter absently as he strokes your thigh. “Joonmyun!” You hiss, looking around nervously as his hands move up higher. “Done.” He straightens up, giving you a charming smile as he sits back down. He spies you fitting the gun onto the garter at the corner of his eyes and sighs, looking away from you. He closes his eyes, trying to block out the image. You peek at him, stifling your giggle. 

You take enjoyment in teasing your boyfriend Joonmyun till the point he breaks. There’s just something appealing watching him slowly lose himself and getting rid of the self – discipline he prides himself for. It boosts your ego when you finally get your usually reserved boyfriend to snap, a sense of accomplishment that makes you beam with pride. The punishments he gives you is an added bonus, they turn you on more than you want to admit. That’s why you make sure he is looking every time you do something, closing your fingers around the trigger slowly. Stroking the gun or blowing on it while giggling, pretending to play around with the object and he knows. He hates that he can’t help getting affected by it, the tight suit pants getting suffocating at this point.

The shoot has got to be the most torturous for him. The two of you are standing opposite each other, cold expressions on your faces. The other extras are standing next to you, in a similar stance against the other members. You reach for the gun, fingers running down your thighs a bit more slowly, watching him reach into his suit pocket for his gun. As you aim the gun at each other, you smirked, eyes challenging while he returns the gaze with a smirk of his own. 

“Cut!” The scene is over, and as makeup is applied on all of you, Joonmyun’s eyes never leave yours, the intensity making you giddy and anticipate what he will do once you are alone. The next scene has you lying on the ground with fake bruises and injuries, playing dead to show that Exo have won the battle. As the scene ends, you sit up, blinking while Joonmyun bends down to dust off the dirt, pulling you up. He moves his lips close to your ear, whispering “You’re enjoying it way too much.”   
You shrug nonchalantly, tapping his shoulder and walking away as you go to remove your makeup. “It’s fun, don’t you think?”

“Let me teach you how to hold a gun.” This time it’s Joonmyun who is making a move, voice smooth and low. Everyone else have left, the shoot ended long ago while both of you came up with excuses to stay back. He locks the door to the dressing room, striding towards you confidently. He is still wearing the suit from earlier, top few buttons unbuttoned and tie loose around his neck.

“You should have taught me just now.” You play along, running your fingers down the gun as he holds your waist. His fingers wrapped around yours, guiding you to hold the gun securely. His chest is pressed against yours now, and you tilt your head up to look at him. He looks down, eyes dark and intense just the way you like it. Turning, you push him to sit on the couch, a thigh between his as you bend down to his eye level. You place a hand on the wall for support, running the gun down his neck. You could see him struggling to stay calm, jaw clenched as you grazed his collarbone, the cold metal making him let out a soft gasp.

A hand sneaks out to stroke your thighs, squeezing it as you continue to play around with the gun. He reaches underneath your shirt, surprise evident when he realized you’re not wearing a bra. “So that it’s easier for you.” You purr out, tongue darting out to lick and nip at his smooth, milk white neck. His eyes are closed now, fist curled into a ball as he tries to stay sane, not wanting to give you the satisfaction of making him lose control. You bite and lick his neck, listening as he breathes heavily, marking his skin and admiring the blues and purples littering his skin. Your hands leisurely began to unbutton his shirt, now kneeling in between his thighs, making sure to rub against his member every now and then. His head is down, brows furrowed as he forces himself to keep quiet. With a disapproving click of your tongue, you place the gun under his chin, lifting it to force him to look at you.

“You lasted longer than I expected.” Your eyes are alight with mischief, lifting your shirt with the gun so he can get a good look at your breasts. In a flash he’s pinning you to the floor, eyes wild and almost ripping the shirt off you. You smile back at him sweetly, knowing he have finally given in to his desires. His hungry lips are on your nipples, sucking and fondling with your breasts while you whimper and try to make him slow down, hands on his wrists. He works on marking as much skin as he can, making sure to do it on spots you can’t cover while you whine and grip his hair tightly, tugging at pulling at it as he laughs against your skin. He snatches the gun from you, gliding it across your bare skin as you arch your back at the unexpected coldness with a groan. He runs it along the valley of your breasts, dipping it lower and using it to nudge and lift your shorts. “I’m so hard it hurts.” He growls, grinding against you roughly, making sure you can feel just how hard he is. The friction makes you moan, noticing how his eyes light up and you lean in to moan directly into his ear. He always loves hearing your moans, loving how vocal you are, its one of his weakness that you love exploiting. He dives a hand into your folds, humming at how soaked you are while you squirm.

“You’re such a dirty little tease.” He continues, letting you take the gun and unzip his pants, stroking his member with the gun through the fabric. Instinctively he bucks his hips, getting impatient as you slow down every time he makes a sound. You giggled, studying his frown and the way his lip is a thin line. You couldn’t resist teasing him, it’s just so easy to get him hot and bothered. He couldn’t take your teasing any longer and grabs your hand, keeping you in place while he takes off his pants and boxers in one go. “You deserve a punishment for being so naughty.” His words make you nod, faking obedience as you blink at him innocently. He rolls his eyes, noticing how eager you are.

He makes you hold onto the dressing table, lining his member with your back entrance. Slipping a finger into your clit easily, he tightens his grip on your hip in warning, finger taking your essence before pulling it out. While preparing you he whispers dirty things into your ear, words he knows turns you on and lubricates your back entrance with the finger. Licking his lips at how you automatically bend over the table, he slaps your ass, chuckling darkly as you yelp. Not giving you a chance to turn back and glare at him, he pushes in with no warning. Your mouth falls open in arousal, eyes close as you moan long and loud. Giving you time to adjust, he pinches and lick your nipples, waiting for your signal. When you nod, he is more than eager, thrusting in as deeply as he can while you arch your back into him, grip on the table tightening.

A hand is on your chin, and he forces you to maintain eye contact with him through the mirror. “Look at how good I’m fucking you.” He commands, eyes looking at your dripping wet and neglected core. With a hum he delves two fingers in at once, adding more fingers as he listens to you beg. He stops thrusting, still staying inside you while his fingers work on your bundle of nerves. You were about to question him when he leans down to kiss you, his lips sweet and gentle. You were surprise at the sudden change, not thinking much of it as you return the kiss all while he continues fingering you. As you let your guard down, you could feel him smirking and he thrusts in deeply, catching your moan of surprise by thrusting his tongue in. Your glare makes him grin wickedly, raising his eyebrows as if challenging you. He makes sure you have no time to rest, thrusting in and fingers playing with your folds at the same time, watching you unravel with the only words leaving your lips his name. He curses at the sight, pace fast and deep, the dressing table shaking from how hard he is pushing you against it.

“You just love it when I fuck you hard, don’t you?” he whispers harshly against your ear, pulling at your hair with his free hand so he can lean in and bite your earlobe and neck, alternating between the two while you melt into him. You feel even more aroused at his words, and he can definitely feel it, cursing when your fingers clenches around him tightly. Not wanting you to come so soon, he pulls his fingers out, silencing your whimpers with a deep kiss that have both of you gasping for air. 

He starts to slap your ass cheek, making sure to pay equal attention to them as you push yourself towards him, moaning breathlessly at each and every slap. Admiring the red that’s slowly spreading, he lets you push into him, waiting until you’re impatient. As if reading your mind, before you can tell him to move he takes charge once again, finding the spot that makes your toe curl and eyes to roll back in pleasure easily form experience. A few thrusts in and he can feel you tremble, signaling that you’re close to your orgasm.   
“Now cum for me.”  
Giving a particularly hard thrust that have you screaming his name, you shudder as you come, both of you groaning at the sight in the mirror of your essence dripping down. The scene makes Joonmyun get even more aroused, and he thrusts like a man on a mission, chasing his own high while you come down from yours.  
“Joonmyun, show me how good I’m making you feel.”  
His chest is pressed against your back by now, and your legs are shaking, unable to hold yourself up if not for Joonmyun. At your words he releases soon after with a choked groan of your name, panting as he pulls out and places you on the dressing table.

“I didn’t know you have a kink for guns.” You tease him while he blushes bright red, watching him clean up and slip back into casual clothing with an amused grin. “I-I” he stutters, back to the shy Joonmyun who you love and adore with your whole heart. “Don’t worry, I will take note of it.” You jump down from the table, a little wobbly on your legs as you get dressed, not missing the smirk he throws your way at how unsteady your legs are.  
“Was I too rough on you?”   
There was concern laced in with the teasing, and you poke his chest, winking at him as you unlock the door.  
“Not rough enough.”  
Hes hugging your waist, head on your shoulder as he whispers   
“I will have to work on that”


End file.
